Lithuania's Guest
by animefangirl28
Summary: The USSR has fallen and Lithuania is finally relaxing from Russia. But what happens when Russia's boss goes 'behind the scenes' and well...Russia and Lithuania must live with each other once again
1. Chapter 1

Lithuania was sitting his living room watching TV, he was relaxing because the war was over and he was happy he won't see Russia anymore till DING DONG

"Who can that be" Lithuania said.

He got up from the chair and headed to the door.

_"Please don't be Russia, please don't be Russia, I would drink Samane and cut myself if it was him..."_ He thought to himself. He opened the door and sure to hope it was Russia _"Oh shoot, it's him I think I will wet my pants._" Lithuania said in his thoughts.

"M-M-Mr. Russia, sir w-w-what are you doing here I'm not Lithuanian SSR anymore".

"Don't worry Toris~" Russia said with a smile like every time he does "Just call me Ivan. Ok, anyways, I came to stay with you for a few weeks, da-".

_SLAM!_

Lithuania slammed the door thinking to himself _"Why is he staying with me for a few weeks? Ok, stay calm, Toris, just say you can't because America is going to stay with me for a few weeks so you can't sorry ok that's good."_

He opened the door once more, and was looking at Ivan's head. But when he looked down Russia was wearing black jeans, a white long sleeved turtle neck. Or was that his scarf? Toris took a deep breath and said

"S-sorry Ivan you c-can't come over because, um, A-Alfred is going to spend a few weeks, s-sorry". Ivan gave him a odd look not the 'Kolkolkol' look, then he just smiled and said

"No he's not, I have note...Ah~ here it is." Russia handed a paper that looked like a letter. Toris read the letter and felt dead inside it said.

_Dear, Mr. Laurintias,_

_I talked to your boss, Arturas, and we agreed that you and Ivan spend a few weeks together and become good friends, similar to what Mr. Japan and Mr. America do. After a few weeks, I will have Russia tell me how it went, and if it goes well I can let you two can spend as much time together as you want._

_From, Mr. Braginski's boss _

_p.s hope you two have fun._

"_I feel dead inside..."_ Toris thought glumly. He looked up and saw Russia was smiling _"I don't know if I can trust him but it's worth a try." _Toris put the letter in his pants pocket and said

"Ok, Ivan let's give it a try. But you're sleeping in my guestroom and no funny business ok?" Lithuania said not wanting anything to bad to happen in his sleep.

"Da~ Cross my heart and drink two jugs of vodka while doing it~" Russia said cheerfully. The tall man headed in. Toris stared to worry and shake

"Please don't kill me while you're here..." Tories said under his breath.

**End of chapter 1 **

**This is for my friend who is on this site. But for the people who are reading this, I really do hope you like this. I will make a part 2 but I need to have my friend to show me how to add a chapter to a story... but other than that I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since Ivan was staying atLithuania's home.

Today Lithuania was hanging out with America at a restraint for lunch and Russia had to see his family so Tories was happy and seeing Alfred. "So I heard Ivan is staying at your house dude how's that going man?" Alfred asks before drinking his soda.

"Um let's see well he hasn't killed me thank god so it's going fine except he has to hide because his sister Belarus came over yesterday she stayed for 4 hours but she went home" Tories answered. "That's good because you're like my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt dude" Alfred answered.

"Thanks Alfred" Tories said. They chatted a few minutes Alfred stood up and a said "I got to go dude Arthur wants me to spend time with him see ya man". "Ok a got too anyway I got hang with Russia and not get stabbed by him" Lithuania said.

When Tories got home the house the lights were off Lithuania's heart was beating it's like those saw movie's he watch's with America were the persons is so scared the actor's heart beats loudly.

"R-r-Russia are you here? Hello" Tories sacredly then there was a crash in the kitchen. Lithuania grabs his broom and walk to the kitchen slowly. When he got to the kitchen he turned on the light and no one was there.

He walk to next to an another hallway then something grab Lithuania's shoulder. Lithuania turned fast a started to hit whatever's there. He stops when he herded "OW OW TORIES STOP IT'S ME STOP!" he looked down and saw Ivan and yelled "MY GOD IVAN WHY DID YOU DO THAT I THOUGHT YOUR BOSS SAID TO GET ALONG WITH ME NOT GET A HEART ATTACK!".

Russia got up and said "I'm sorry da I didn't hear you. You ok though da?" Ivan said getting up "_was he telling me the truth or was he lying I'm not sure what to do why can't I just stay at America's"_ Lithuania said in his head.

"So Ivan what do you?" said Tories. "Why we go see a movie da then to an arcade?" Ivan asks. "Umm s-sure but I'm driving". Russia put his arm on Lithuania's shoulder Tories stared to get scared "why not Lithuania why can't I drive?" Russia said smiling.

"N-n-n-no reason I j-j-just what to" Tories answered he didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Ok let's go da" Russia said still smiling. They headed out and then to down what will happen? **To be continued **

**Sorry if this page is boring the next page there going to meet Estonia and Latvia and that all I'm going to tell you. Hop you like the story pleases give me a comment telling me what you like and I will respond. **


End file.
